I am sooo original!
by Shards-of-Memory
Summary: Follow the adventures of Magne the amazing Sue! Topped off with text talk and sure to reduce your IQ level! Flames are most welcome. After all, Magne is 'Lyk Ttly kewl'. A parody that is not to be taken seriously, or if you prefer, to be taken seriously.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Lyk hi, dis iz my frst eva fic so be nice!!!!!!11one!! LOL It iz abot an awsum gurl whoz name iz Magne and she rawks and has lotz of awsum pokman and Mootoo! Lyk, she iz the chosin wun and must save da vorldd frum ebil Team Roket! (Even doh she iz a roket prinsess she must detqoy dem anywy!!!!!1111111111wun Geowanny iz her dada ad stufz. She rox!)**

**Alzo I M teh best writer eva, so leave nice revews, k?**

**Disclamerd00d:I dun oun pokestufz, dun sue me.**

**Hi, my name is Magne Logit Willow Wana ZechaDarn'kness, but people call me Magne. I have long, silver hair and jade colored eyes that shine with the intensity of a thousand suns. I have beautful clothes and right now I'm waering a long blue dress with 78 pokeballs at the waist. I also have a jade colored corset on with aqua colored ties, and shoes made out of marble. My favorite color is blue and jade (Geddit, her eyes lol) I love pokman and have over 700 and my main parti is Mew, Mewtwo, Zapdoes, Articune, Suicune, and Celebi, coz I rox lyk that. I have over 500 master balls and 1 million rare candies and am the chosin one and will save deh world from the evil rokets. (Geowanny is my fader and so I have lotsa money and stufz. LOL) I used to have a magnemite as a startr but i got bedder pokman and left it behind. My mane says I am the decendent of a special Magnamit person an d I am realy special, but I am the best pokeman trainer evah and stufz lol. So, Im on a quest to desguy all da evil rokets of da vorld and kill dada and save da worl and hook up with a hawt guy. lol **

**AN: Iz it good? Review thanls! Ill get the nex chap up zoon. **

**For those wondering, this is a parody. I am, in no way, this incompetant or stupid, and who could ridicule the english language so? I'm doing this for kicks, and to see what the reviews say. Who knows, maybe a flame'll show up. I hope all of you out there who get the joke have a good laugh, and look forward to the next chapter of this so called Sue and her amazing powers, laced with parody and text talk to top it off.**

**In each chapter following, I will present a moral and explanation of my idiotic Sue, and the cliches that make Sues so endearing and gag-worthy.**

**Lyk, I M SOOO smrt!**


	2. Chappie two!

**AN: Lyk, stop flamin da stry ya posers! Yu suk so go awai!**

**Disclamer: I dun own pokemon, so dont sue me plz!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------lol pretty!**

**I was walking threw da forrest and saw a guy. He was zo hawt. Den, suddenly, he threw a pokebal at me!!!11one. **

**"Oh Im srry, d00d, wutz your name?" He sad.**

**"Magne nd iz alright."**

**He den droppeed to hiz kneez and said, "Iluvj00willyoumarryme?"**

**"WTF?" I said. "No, I don no who yu are and stufz, go awy."**

**"But, I em Lance, da dragin masta."**

**"OMG!!!!11/. WTF? OMFG."**

**"Lol" He sad.**

**AN: OMFG wut wil happin? lol revew plz!**

**The real authoress's note: Well, that was gag-worthy. Notice the repeats of 'WTF?' (These are most common in real Sue stories.)**

**Point One: the !!!!111one. May Sue-thors find this to be 'cool' and 'cute' Annoying much? Of course it it. Expect it in every Sue fic you read. (Unless the stories a angst-wannabe. That would make it wangst, though the one-syndrome may appear anyway.) This also shows off a sigh of laziness, people choosing not to hold down the shift key. (Also, many Sue-thors say they are 'High on sugar', that's code for, 'I'm just too damn lazy to write a story with a plot and hold down the shift key for two more seconds.' See, 'Text talk')**

**Point Two: The overuse of text talk. People don't say, 'WTF?' or 'OMG!' do they? They'd say, 'What the f-ck?' or 'Oh my god!' Perhaps this is another one of those 'Sugar high' excuses. **

**Point Three: The obvious Out of Characterness. Tell me, would Lance ever fall down on his knees and say, 'Iluvj00willyoumarryme?' Maybe in a Sue fic, but not in canon (Okay, he would in Marina's fantasies but...) or properly written fanon. Expect much OOCness in Sue fics, and the Sue-thor to give an idiotic excuse such as 'He had a headache!' Or, 'He's just SOOO in luv with -sue name-, that's he's acting different!'**

**Point Four: The spelling and grammar. Dear gosh, this part is just simply SCREWED in Sue fics, being 'overlooked' even though it's the most important piece in fanfiction. (Obviously.) Sue-thors usually come up with excuses to these as well, saying how 'Oh, I was in a hurry!' or, 'I don't have spell check!' or, the famous one, 'I was high on sugar.' Laziness and ignorance is the key here.**

**More points to come, in the next chapter of Sue-ness.**

**Lyk, new chap up zoon gyz! I em so srmt!**


	3. Da end 111one!

**(This will be the last chapter, thanks for the reviews!)**

**AN: Lyk, dis iz da final chappie of da stry, thx for da revews!**

**Dislamerlol: I dun own pokemon, dun sue me plz!**

**"My name is Magne Logit Willow Wana ZechaDarn'kness." Magne sed. **

**"I luv j00." Lance sed, a lovey-dovey look in hiz eyez.**

**"But I love Morty!...and Red...and Blue, and Bugsy, and Falkner, and Chuck, and NPC19, and Will, and Koga, and Blaine, and Lt. Surge, and Steve Irwin, and..."**

**"Nooo!" Lance screemed!**

**"Lol, I'll go with evrywun!!111one." **

**"k."**

**And, lyk, evywun ren into da sunset, da end.**

**AN: Lyk, I hope you enjoyd da stry, duds! Lyk, bye!**

**The real authoress's note: Let start, shall we?**

**Point five: The obnoxiously long and pointless name that should never be used except for humourous purposes.**

**Point six: The ubrupt and stupid ending. These are common. Besides, what ever happened to 'I must save da world!!!111." Did she ever? Of course not, Sue-thors usually don't finish what they start.**

**Point seven: MORE TEXT TALK!**

**Point eight: The classic Mary-Sue syndrome. So many lovers. Yeah, right.**

**Point nine: More OOCness, it's unbelievable in real Sue fics.**

**Point ten: The overall pointlessness of the piece. There is not plot, character development, romance, nothing. God, this sucks.**

**-sigh- Why did I even write this? This whole thing was completely pointless...I should just delete this crap... I had consumed too many Lemonhead candies while writing this (OMG lyk, sugr huigh!) I should go do my math homework...**


End file.
